Question: One side of a square is $2$ units long. What is its area?
Answer: $2\text{ }$ $2\text{ }$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 units and the width is 2 units, so the area is $2\times2$ square units. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 2 = 4 $ We can also count 4 square units.